User talk:Diablo.
RP and Wiki Might we be able to RP these guys? Also I was wondering since pretty much everybody left would me and you be able to get it back to running? Legit Boss 20:08, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I just asked Leg about the admin rights thing for both me and you. Since she can't really give bcrat since gia was the only bcrat. Anyway, maybe we can start with removing any inactive characters on the main clans? If we do that might I get WC's leader? Legit Boss 20:16, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Also can you get on chat and we might be able to discuss this? Legit Boss 20:17, November 30, 2016 (UTC) hey, when will you be able to be on here later? To Roleplay and all? Legit Boss 21:16, November 30, 2016 (UTC) All in This'll probably be a very funky response because my kindle hates me, but I'm all in with starting things back up. Mind if i keep a few characters (Applewhisker, Lakestar, Tanagerkit, etc)? I'll make necessary updates when everything changes, such as positions, family, and so on. Silverstar 00:14, December 1, 2016 (UTC) SplC and AC Leaders Okay so Whiskers presented this idea about the two Clans that resolves the leadership of users thing. Okay so one user can get the AC leader, while the other two get the SplC leaders now here's where it gets interesting. The SplC has two leaders, siblings, and the rule the Clan together thoughts? Legit Boss 00:15, December 1, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to make things easier and just link you to the conversion I had with Mink, please please please discuss things with us, since your input and feelings on all of this are very important. c: But of course, everything depends on whether or not rights are granted and changes are permitted. http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:15736 Silverstar 01:08, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Can you hop on chat real quick? Legit Boss 04:19, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah no problem go ahead. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 20:53, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Might I catch you on chat later? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 20:54, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey chat? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 21:33, December 2, 2016 (UTC) If its quite alright with you, I'd like to keep Loachheart as Loachtail's daughter? I might rename her though. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:52, December 12, 2016 (UTC) If your okay with the daughter of Loach thing, I'm renaming her to Lichenclaw. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:53, December 12, 2016 (UTC) When your able too, could you post in SuC? I'd like to get Chervil and Bee to talk just a little before the Gathering. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 17:38, December 13, 2016 (UTC) I'm just letting you know that since we agreed on the owning the ckans leaders and before them. That I own all the mcs before Cinder. So Amberheart can't have been her predessor unless she was a warrior before. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 19:46, December 17, 2016 (UTC) SplC Things Would you mind if Hickorynose has minor feelings for Thistlestar? I thought it'd be a bit amusing to have him admit his feelings for Thistlestar, but actually say it to Duskstar. Then, he'd probably step down out of embarrassment, or get injured, like I originally planned. Silverstar 22:29, December 17, 2016 (UTC) We said that the User that owned the leader would havd any past chara ters of it which means founder, succeeding leaders and mcs. Ive been writing up on my clans in my UP2... So yeah. Not trying to be rude or anything but Ive edited in it at least everyday. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 00:53, December 18, 2016 (UTC) But sure go ahead have her mentir however the first mc is Diancie, which is owned by me. So Cibder would be the third mc. I apologize if I didnt seem to clarify this before. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 00:55, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Okay here's the thing, I wasn't trying to be rude. It was just I have been writing AC, WC and FC's history since this was planned, the restarting the wiki. But I guess I can let you have Cinder's predecessor...However I am still keeping the first MC. If you still want Amberheart as her mentor then go ahead. I'll fix the history after you've figured out those two. I hope you won't take me as rude, I've just been going through a ton right now. It just upset me to the fact that I plainly remember us agreeing on this.. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 01:15, December 18, 2016 (UTC) ould you please get on chat? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 01:32, December 18, 2016 (UTC) I mean, I remember talking about this the leaders, deps, and mcs. As it makes writing the history easier and to the fact that we each would have the Clans our leaders are in, if I make sense. That was my main thing of saying that when I did in chat and from my recollection you and Whiskers seemed open to it?? I don't really care if about Cinder's predecessor... I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 01:39, December 18, 2016 (UTC) If you still want Diancie, the WC first MCs successor you can have her. But I think Diancie will have two apprentices though. Yours succeeds her. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 18:32, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Chat?? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 21:51, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Chat? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 00:00, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Might you be able to post? Also I've been thinking to make choosing FA easier if sonce most people don't even vote on it if it'd be a better idea for PC leader to choose it? Also maybe we could change some of the coding for the Clans Main Page? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 01:48, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I'm sad to see you go after all this time. I will give Coop the rights as I can see their dedicated to it. As for SuC, I will have Wasp become leader? Did you have anything decided on the history before I start planning on that? Coop can have her successor as well. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 05:52, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Are you intending on deleting all your characters? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 05:57, December 22, 2016 (UTC) That's fine with me. I think I'm just gonna restart SuC's RP. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 06:02, December 22, 2016 (UTC) What of the twin thing in SplC? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 06:06, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty then. That's all fine with me. I'll talk to whiskers about it later and see what she wants to do with SplC about that. Although she might be on later? Not sure. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 06:13, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back! Good to see you've returned. I can tell you a certain user has tried to start drama up but that has been solved. As you can see all the Clans are doing well and feel free to add in any characters. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 06:19, January 3, 2017 (UTC) AutumnClan So since you left and then came back I had this idea, my newest OC, Aspenflower will become the next leader for AC. I've decided one of your characters can succeed her. I was also wondering if her and Cypressfur might try out being mates possibly? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 15:21, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Cypressfur and Others Hey I never got an answer about Aspen's successor as well as on Cypress. I was also wondering if you'd like the WC MC successor? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 20:39, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Alright, nice. We can have them interact whenever you want. As for the others that's cool. Aspen should become leader in at least two weeks or so. Maybe longer, it'll be after Skink and Cherry die. As well as Zira. Poppy is just gonna die without a successor and somehow send a message to her successor. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 20:49, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Hm..Originally he is to become Symphony's mate but I think they can work. I still want Symph and Bones to happen but the two will break up after they have a son. So yeah totally. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 04:02, January 5, 2017 (UTC) She could be one of his mistress'? If so maybe they could have a few kits? I want a few Bones spawn. Him and Symph should happen fairly soon. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 04:08, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Alright. I'm cool with that. I'm fine with him having a total five kids. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 04:19, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Little Request Hey Beau, might I request a little adult charart of Ezio? You seem to be a in a black-and-white cat mood (obviously orca related), and I frankly don't feel like poking around with long haired chararts just yet. He has pale green eyes. If you can't get to it right now, I understand! Silverstar 01:59, January 6, 2017 (UTC) To be honest I'm not sure. I do know Aspen will step down as deputy once she establishes a family basically she wants to spend more time with them and all so she'll step down and all. If you want we can just make a new plot or something? My name is Lord Voldemort 04:31, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Hm..just the regular mate plot is all right now. However I'm planning on Sorrel's successor rn (Rosepetal) so she'll need a couple deputies. Maybe a total of two Ravenwing could be one. Basically Aspen steps down, Rose succeeds Sorrel, Rose picks Ravenwing as her first deputy and after that idk. What do you think? I was actually going to ask if you wanted Rose's succeessor as I was thinking it could be Sycamorepaw (Rose's appy and Sorrel's child) My name is Lord Voldemort 04:38, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Awesome! If you'd like to roleplay now, I just recently posted. Btw I adore your queen in SplashClan I think it was. My name is Lord Voldemort 04:45, May 1, 2017 (UTC) She's a sweetie tbh and kay. Also I think since Raven becomes dep shortly after Aspen steps down they could sort of have a big argument over the fact that she stepped down to spend time with her family then he becomes deo and yada yada? If you get my drift? This whole subject could just lead to several sma arguments? My name is Lord Voldemort 04:51, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Rad! I wisb I could plan my life like this lmao it would be cool My name is Lord Voldemort 05:00, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Also did you say thag Coop's cats are UFA? My name is Lord Voldemort 05:05, May 1, 2017 (UTC) The only ones I want are Herrick and Darkkit (as both are family of cats I own. I'll put the rest UFA in a min. My name is Lord Voldemort 05:17, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Hey so I talked with Ferk and she said you can have her high ranks until she gets back. She doesn't have a computer right now so she said she'll claim them back when she's got a conputer. My name is Lord Voldemort 21:06, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Hey do you think we can start the ForestClan rp? My name is Lord Voldemort 01:59, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Request Hey-o Beau, you're good at classic tabbies. Would you mind making Orchidbloom's warrior charart? I'd really appreciate it if you could, but I understand if you're too busy. She's a short-haired with no scars, and turquoise colored eyes. Silverstar 20:53, May 2, 2017 (UTC)